


hope you see my worth

by joonluvs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonluvs/pseuds/joonluvs
Summary: Jihoon loves moments like these; holding the love of his life in his arms.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 28





	hope you see my worth

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ^^ I first want to say thank you for clicking on this fic, it really means a lot. second, I wrote this a total of three times because ao3 was SUCH a bitch yesterday. and thirdly, chanhoon is so underrated it hurts my heart. one more thing; this was inspired by this [interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JjqrZhyEs8) because I am so soft for Jihoon's hand stroking Chan's hair :(
> 
> \- hope you enjoy reading! <3

Gentle fingers carded through Chan's hair, the low murmur of the TV in the background. Jihoon wasn't paying attention to it, tuning out every sound after the first five minutes the movie started playing. He doesn't blame himself, though. Not when Chan had his legs curled up to his chest, his head leaning against Jihoon's thigh, eyes wide with focus. It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite, actually. Feeling the warmth and comfort of Chan is enough for Jihoon. _Perfect_ ; is what it felt like to Jihoon. 

  
"Chan-ah, don't you want to watch something else?" Jihoon whispers through their empty and dark apartment. The only way Jihoon could see the younger's face is by the light that's illuminating from the TV. 

  
Chan stirs, then glances up at Jihoon and smiles. "Hyung, you never like the movies I pick but you _still_ let me choose."

  
"That's because I love you," Jihoon says without hesitating, carefully watching Chan's reaction. Of course, he gets shy and turns his face so Jihoon doesn't catch the blush that made its way to his cheeks. Fun fact; Jihoon _does_ notice. The older just chuckles at him, "Baby, don't be shy. You know it's true."

  
"Yeah," Chan says, "it's still embarrassing."

  
"There's nothing embarrassing about showing affection," Jihoon points out and Chan looks over his shoulder with his eyebrows furrowed. 

  
"You hate affection."

  
_"No,_ I hate affection when it's a non-Chan," Jihoon says jokingly, just wanting to hear that sweet giggle that comes spilling from his lips. But, there's a part where that statement is true because Jihoon's favourite thing to do was to love Chan. 

  
_"Hyuung,_ you're being extra soft today, I don't know if I'm used to it yet," Chan hides his face into Jihoon's stomach and the older couldn't stop himself when he reaches up and strokes his soft hair. 

  
"C'mere," Jihoon murmurs and Chan just blinks up at him innocently, before leaning in to brush his lips against his. When he tried to pull back, Jihoon caught the back of his neck and held it in his palm gently, gently moving their lips together, Jihoon leading it. The kiss was full of love, care and gentleness, nothing intense and messy, just the way they liked it. Chan sat up and switched his position, carefully bracketing Jihoon's thighs, both of his legs on either side. This way, he wraps his arms around the older boy and moves his lips on his own.

  
Jihoon pulled back, just for Chan to whine at him in protest. The older boy lets out a breathy chuckle. "Needy, aren't you?" Jihoon asks teasingly when Chan leans in to nestle his face into Jihoon's neck. 

  
Chan hums, eyelashes fluttering as he presses a chaste kiss right below his jaw. "Only for you," the younger boy says just above a whisper, so quiet, Jihoon barely heard it. "Smell good, Hyung."

  
Jihoon pulls Chan impossibly close, wraps his arm around his torso and rocks them. The position was everything to Jihoon, holding Chan in his arms until the younger slowly fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- comments & kudos are appreciated. thank you for reading ^^


End file.
